


Coupling

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of independent one shots exploring every possible pairing for main characters up to the end of season 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boyd & Spencer

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 5, Episodes 3 & 4, 'Black Run, Parts 1 & 2'.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Spencer took a drag of his cigarette, savouring the taste and counting how long it had been since he'd last had one. He'd done well mastering the cravings, but after the day he'd had, he needed something.

*'It's textbook.'*

Grace's words kept haunting him from earlier that day. Everyone else had lost their faith in Boyd, but Grace hadn't, and Spencer found he was jealous.

*'Shut up, Spence. All you're worrying about is that Boyd's let you down. You put him on a pedestal and he's fallen off.'

'That's rubbish!' he had replied heatedly.

'No, it's textbook,' Grace had snapped back.*

Spencer took another drag of his cigarette, closing his eyes as he felt the nicotine entering his system.

*'It's textbook.'*

He shook his head. If only Grace knew the real reason he'd been so angry at Boyd. It had nothing to do with Spencer idolising the DSI and everything to do with the man himself. Spencer *was* disappointed, but not for the reasons Grace assumed.

"I thought you'd quit."

The voice was low, quiet and calm, and Spencer nodded. "I had. It's been a long day." He turned. "Are we seriously going to argue about this?" he asked, gesturing with his cigarette.

Boyd shook his head and moved closer. "Surprisingly, I just want to talk."

"You should have told me," Spencer said. "Soon as you woke up this morning, you should have called me."

"I know."

"You didn't come home last night; you didn't phone," Spencer continued. "I was worried sick. And I couldn't call anybody. I got no sleep last night because of you."

Boyd strode forward and put his hands on Spencer's shoulders. "You have to believe me - it wasn't intentional. I'm sorry."

"You took your tablets."

"Yes."

"And you went drinking."

"One drink," Boyd said firmly. "That I do remember."

Spencer fixed him with a glare. "And you put someone in hospital."

Boyd lowered his hands and his head. "I don't remember that."

"Let's hope for your sake that you didn't." Spencer sighed and threw his cigarette away. "Come here."

They embraced roughly, Boyd's fingers curling into Spencer's shirt.

"Thank you," Boyd said. "For being here."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be," Spencer replied honestly as they pulled apart. "Peter, when are we going to tell them about us?"

Boyd sighed and reached out to caress Spencer's cheek. "When the time is right. Right now, I just want you to myself."

They embraced again, neither willing to let go.

FIN


	2. Boyd & Mel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Season 3, Episode 3, 'Walk on Water, Part 1.'  
> An alternative scene for when Boyd and Mel are looking at shipping charts in the lab, after Frankie has left.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Mel watched Frankie leave, counting to ten before she turned to Boyd. "I thought she'd never leave," she said, moving towards him.

Boyd turned to face her. "What are you talking about?"

Mel sat on his knee and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Playing the innocent, are we, sir?"

"DC Silvers, this really isn't appropriate behaviour," Boyd reprimanded her.

"How about this?" she replied, kissing him.

"Definitely inappropriate. What if someone walks in now?"

Mel regarded him seriously. "It wouldn't be a secret any more. There'd be gossip, and then they'd find something new to talk about, eventually. You never know, they might be happy for us."

"You're an optimist," Boyd told her fondly.

"One of us has to be," Mel retorted.

Boyd smiled and brushed his fingers across her cheek. "One day we'll tell them."

Mel shrugged. "As long as you're not ashamed."

"Never," he said firmly, kissing her again.

Outside, Frankie made an jubilant gesture, a broad grin plastered on her face. She had suspected there was something going on between Boyd and Mel for a while now, but they were always very discreet and never left her any clues. But now, now Frankie *knew*.

Saying 'I told you so' to the rest of the team would be so sweet when the time arrived. But for now, she'd keep her mouth shut. Glancing at her watch, Frankie swore and raced off to the courthouse.

Mel stopped kissing Boyd, reluctantly, and turned, frowning. "Did you hear something?"

Boyd stared at her incredulously. "If you were paying attention to anything other than me, I obviously wasn't doing a good enough job."

"Maybe you should try harder," Mel replied.

"I think I should," he said, kissing her again.

FIN


	3. Grace & Spencer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Season 5, Episodes 7 & 8, 'Straw Dog, Parts 1 & 2'.  
> A 'what if' scenario when Grace insists she be put under investigation.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"Here you go, Spence."

For a split second, Spencer wondered why Grace was handing him the password to her computer. After all, he already knew what it was. But quickly he remembered that he wasn't supposed to know, so he took the piece of paper and walked away.

Sitting at his desk, making sure no one was watching, Spencer unfolded the piece of paper and read the contents quickly. He then checked his watch and counted out ten minutes, finally excusing himself for the bathroom.

"What are you doing up here?" Spencer asked as he walked onto the roof.

"Getting some air," Grace replied. "And some space." She turned to look at him. "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

Spencer stood next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You'll get through it, Grace. We're all here for you. *I'm* here for you."

"Oh, Spence."

He felt her crumble and his hands went about her waist, steadying her. Gently he settled her to the ground, resting partially in his lap. "It's alright, Grace," Spencer said soothingly, rubbing her back.

Everyone thought that if one day, Grace would turn to someone, it would be Boyd. But while he was a close friend, perhaps even her best friend, it was Spencer who had captured Grace's heart without even meaning to. She started noticing all the little things he did, more than was appropriate, and at times she just caught herself staring at him.

It wasn't until Grace noticed Spencer staring back that she decided to do something about it. A casual dinner turned into a series of dates and before either of them realised it, Spencer was living at Grace's half of the time.

Finally the sobbing subsided, but Spencer kept rubbing her back and making soothing noises. Eventually she pulled back.

"Oh God, I must look a mess," Grace said, patting her clothes down.

Spencer wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "You look gorgeous as usual," he replied quietly, pulling a tissue out of his pocket and handing it to her. "Are you going to be okay? Only I said I was going to the bathroom…."

Grace smiled and nodded. "I understand. Go on, I'll be fine."

Spencer hesitated, making sure she was telling the truth, before leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. "See you in a minute."

Grace counted to fifty before following Spencer back down to the office, glad of his friendship and his love. When she reached the squad room doors, she took a deep breath before entering. Spencer was already back at his desk and he gave her a quick wink. It was just the support she needed for dealing with Boyd and the case.

FIN


	4. Boyd & Frankie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Season 4, Episodes 11 & 12, 'Shadowplay Parts 1 & 2'.  
> Set after Boyd, Frankie and Spencer are in the lab, a bit of a hidden scene (as in one that wasn't filmed!)

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Frankie looked up somewhat distractedly when she heard the lab door open, but when she saw who it was, she stopped working and smiled. "Hi, Boyd."

Boyd smiled back. "Hi, Frankie."

"Can I do something for you?" she asked after a few moments of silence, where Boyd just hovered and not spoken.

"Maybe." He came to stand next to her.

"Boyd, you're making it very difficult for me to work," Frankie complained.

"I'm not doing anything!" he protested.

She looked sideways at him. "You don't have to."

Boyd smiled and leant down on the unit, mirroring Frankie's stance. "We've got to be more careful, you know."

The scientist had the good grace to look bashful, although she was smiling. "The whole erotic piece of plastic thing?"

Boyd nodded. "That was what I was talking about, yes."

"If I remember rightly," Frankie said, leaning closer to Boyd. "It was you who said it was erotic."

Boyd glanced away and then looked back. "So it was. Did you see Spencer's face?"

Frankie's smile fell away. "Yeah, I did. He looked…shocked."

Boyd reached out and brushed his fingertips across her cheek, tucking a stray bit of hair behind her ear. "He wouldn't if he knew."

"You think so?" Frankie asked, unconvinced.

"I know so," he said, pulling her towards him and kissing her.

Frankie sighed and rested her forehead against Boyd's. "It's awkward."

"Because we work together, I know," Boyd replied, smiling. "I'm not completely heartless."

"Oh, Boyd, I know that," Frankie said affectionately. "And I'm sorry I'm being such a pain."

Boyd silenced her with another kiss. "It's fine, but only because it's you."

Frankie stood up straight and Boyd followed her lead, his arms going instinctively around her when she leant her head against his chest. "Thank you, Superintendent."

"You're welcome, Dr Wharton."

FIN


	5. Spencer & Frankie

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"You've got a great CV, *Doctor*!" Spencer yelled. "Pity you don't do people!"

Frankie bristled. "How dare you!" she shouted back.

It was stupid, but then most arguments were, Spencer decided. He knew what theirs was about, his and 'Dr Wharton', and it had nothing to do with work, despite the words that were coming out of their mouths.

Boyd did his usual 'I can yell louder than anyone else' routine and sent Spencer outside, while Frankie got an earful. Both were more pissed off at Boyd after that than anything else, but Boyd being Boyd didn't notice.

The argument had started in the simplest of ways, over whether the toilet seat should stay up or down, and it had begun long before either Frankie or Spencer got to work. Because unbeknownst to their colleagues, Dr Wharton and DS Jordan were in a relationship. It was volatile and had more ups and downs than a roller coaster, but they were still together.

Spencer couldn't help but snap at Frankie during the team's first case, and it reality, it had nothing to do with the way she conducted herself or even the damn toilet seat. Spencer simply hated hiding. He loved Frankie and was incredibly proud of her, even if she was a little stiff at times. And while she assured him she felt the same, Spencer couldn't help wondering.

But when he saw Frankie beating herself up over a little something she just couldn't get, Spencer's heart started to melt. She came out of her little lab booth, glasses pushed roughly onto her head, the expression on her face one he was very familiar with.

"It's okay," Spencer whispered as he took her into his arms.

Frankie collapsed against him with little coaxing. "Why are we always arguing?"

Spencer hesitated. "Because we're opposites. And while opposites attract, they can also clash."

Frankie looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Have you been talking to Grace?"

Spencer blushed. "No, I'm just saying…."

"You want everyone to know about us because you're unbelievably happy, though I don't know why."

"None of that. Yeah, I want people to know, but I also understand why you don't."

Frankie sighed and leant her head against his chest. "Soon, Spence. Soon."

He kissed the top of her head. "How about I take you out tonight?"

"Oooo."

"Italian or Greek?"

Frankie thought about it. "Greek. I just hope Boyd and Grace aren't there as well."

Spencer looked shocked. "What? Boyd and Grace? A *couple*?"

Frankie laughed. "No, they're just friends."

"I bet that's what people say about us," he muttered. "I've got to go. I'll see you later, and don't be too hard on yourself, alright?"

"Yes, boss," Frankie replied, then she looked awkward. "Would you give me a kiss?"

Spencer grinned. "Sure."

Boyd turned the corner, looking up only to see where he was going and found himself glad he had done so. He was about to yell about getting a room and something along the lines of professionalism, but he refrained. Instead, he backtracked quietly and carefully, a slow smile spreading onto his face.

*'At least that explains why Frankie and Spence seem to be at each other's throats one minute and best friends the next,'* Boyd thought. *'Wait until I tell Grace!'*

FIN


	6. Grace & Mel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: S4, Eps 11 & 12, 'Shadowplay, Parts 1 & 2'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"You've always had a little something, Grace," Mel said with a smile.

Grace turned, surprised. "Thanks, Mel."

Mel carried on smiling as she walked out of the squad room, unaware that Grace's eyes never left her, or perhaps unwilling to acknowledge the attention. When she was alone, the profiler smiled. Mel's comment stirred all kinds of emotions up until Grace felt there was a maelstrom surging inside her.

Grace did indeed have a little something, and it was Mel who had noticed that little something. The profiler wasn't sure how it happened; these things were never particularly clear to her as she didn't deem them exceptionally significant. It had something to do with a case and a late night in the office.

What Grace did consider important was the feel of Mel's lips against hers, how Mel's body had moulded itself quite well to hers. Grace remembered clearly the hours they spent talking, and extremely clearly what happened when they didn't talk.

She held onto the memories of cuddling in her office when no one else was around, and she couldn't help but smile at all the times they had almost been caught. Frankie, Grace was certain, knew something had been going on, and perhaps even Spencer had an inkling. Boyd, of course, was clueless as always. Grace sometimes thought that the building could fall down around his ears and he wouldn't notice.

Grace recalled how Mel had fed her sushi along with red wine, and how they had walked by the river, not touching, but not far away from each other either. Grace cherished every little moment because she knew each one could be the last.

Surprisingly, it was Grace who had called an end to their relationship. She remembered, too clearly for her liking, how Mel had shouted and cried angrily, brushing Grace's reasons aside with a swipe of her hand.

Grace remembered how the feelings and fights from their acrimonious split had overrun into their working lives, and while the rest of the team had to notice, no one said anything. Grace thought that was a very diplomatic move on their part.

Over time, though, Mel had let go of her anger, though she never actually said Grace was forgiven.

Until that night.

*'You've always had a little something.'*

Finally Grace smiled. Forgiven at last, she felt hope for the future. Perhaps now she and Mel could work on repairing their friendship, and who knew? In time, Grace wondered if she would be ready to give things another go.

Little did Grace know that by the end of the week, it would be Mel that would make her cry, but for entirely different reasons.

FIN


	7. Boyd & Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Up to S5, Eps 1 & 2, 'Towers of Silence, Parts 1 & 2'.  
> There's a lot of ups and downs between Felix and Boyd in this episode, so I came up with this as an answer. Also, the observation about Felix's shirt is right (apart from the sleeve button!) - watch the episode and you'll see what I mean.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Felix knew who the flowers in the lab were off without even looking, though the accompanying card was a surprise. She debated about just throwing them away, but she knew that would seriously piss him off, and the last thing she wanted to do on the first day of her new job was annoy the boss.

So instead Felix just moved the flowers to the corner of her desk, and secretly admitted she was touched by Boyd's gesture, though she still remained sceptical about the logic behind her taking the job.

It was Felix who had held Boyd as he cried over Mel's death, who had listened to him rant and rave over Frankie's departure, all the while blaming himself for everything. It was Felix who had helped Boyd look for a replacement scientist, and it was Felix who had adamantly refused when Boyd suggested she take the job.

But like with most things, Boyd wore Felix down and eventually she said yes. She had no intention of staying in the CCU permanently; as soon as it started to look like a bad decision, Felix knew she would leave. After all, how many people can work with their partner day in, day out?

It hadn't been at work or some sort of police convention that Felix had met Boyd; she had run into his car at the supermarket. It was the sort of thing that no one believed, and she was always being asked to tell them the truth. But that was it. Boyd was reversing, Felix didn't see him…bang. The damage was minimal and Felix must have caught Boyd in a good mood because all she could remember was him smiling at her and saying that he'd accept dinner out as compensation for the damage to his car.

Over the months that followed, and from subsequent dates, Felix realised she'd never met a more complex man and somewhere along the line, she fell for him. When Boyd said he'd fallen for her too, it seemed like finally, good things were going to happen for Dr Gibson.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

When Felix asked Boyd to help her in the lab, he couldn't contain his surprise, or his joy. Being able to work side by side with the woman he loved, and not raise anyone's suspicions, was a new thing for him and he intended to enjoy it.

When Felix asked Boyd to put her mask on for her, he had a hard time stopping himself from kissing her. He could see she was trying to be professional, overcompensating in many ways because they were involved, but that only made it more difficult for him not to tease her.

When Boyd asked Felix is she would test the boy's hair without an exhumation, and she turned him down flat, he started to get the first inklings of doubt, like working together wasn't such a great idea after all.

When Felix exploded angrily at Boyd for not telling her about Spencer, Boyd replied with flat cold, throwing the sample of hair on the unit and telling her she knew exactly what it was.

As Felix watched him go, she knew she had been hard on him, that his omission to tell her about Spencer hurt even more because they were involved. The problem was, how was she going to make it better?

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Grace wasn't particularly surprised by Boyd and Felix's volatile working relationship. After all, Boyd and Frankie had been known to scream and shout at each other on occasion as well. But Grace detected something else. Perhaps it was her over active imagination; she'd always thought Spencer and Mel had a thing going on, but could never prove it.

Then one day, after Felix had discovered the boy had been inadvertently poisoned, Grace noticed things had once again changed between the scientist and Boyd, and there was something in particular about Felix's appearance that was annoying her. It was frustrating because Grace couldn't put her finger on what it was.

She looked at the scientist every chance she got, without being too obvious, and then suddenly it hit her. Felix was wearing a black shirt. The buttons were on the right; they should have been on the left.

Grace shook her head. Maybe Felix just liked to wear men's shirts, but the black one looked a size or two too big and very familiar…. When the profiler saw the missing button on the left sleeve, she almost laughed out loud. Felix was wearing one of Boyd's shirts, and that told Grace everything she needed to know.

"Oh Mel, you'd have loved this," Grace murmured, thinking of how much fun she and the DS would have had winding Boyd up.

"Is everything alright?" Andy asked, popping her head into Grace's office.

The profiler smiled quite broadly. "Yeah. Everything's fine."

FIN


	8. Spencer & Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the entire of S5, up to and including Eps 11 & 12, 'Cold Fusion, Parts 1 & 2'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Felix groans as an offending sound punctures her nice warm dream world, making it disappear like a balloon with a hole in it. Without opening her eyes, she reaches out of bed, groping around on the bedside table, grabbing the alarm clock and hurling it across the room. Satisfied with the silence that follows, Felix smiles and snuggles back down to sleep.

Spencer is used to this morning ritual by now and hardly stirs from his slumber. He knows he has at least another half an hour before his companion starts to poke him in the ribs, complaining and telling him they really have to go to work, but not giving him the option to stay in bed.

While Felix showers, Spencer will make coffee and then when he's in the shower, she makes breakfast. It's a routine that's grown on its own, with little effort on their parts, but it works just fine for them.

It all started with the offer of a drink from Felix. Spencer agreed, surprising both of them, and over the subsequent drink (and a meal), he told her about Mel and Frankie, what both of them meant to him and how it had hurt to lose them both. Felix tried to point out, diplomatically and gently, that at least Frankie was still alive. Spencer responded by saying she might as well be dead; he knew he'd never see her again. Felix didn't bring the subject up after that.

At the end of the night, she invited him back for a night cap, something she never did, and they ended up in bed, something neither of them planned on doing. The morning after was awkward until they agreed they were both free adults and had done nothing wrong. Both doubted it would happen again.

Now, a month later, they have given up trying to pretend it doesn't mean anything to either of them. A spare toothbrush has sneaked its way into Felix's bathroom and there are distinctly feminine toiletries in Spencer's.

They still argue and disagree at work because it's work; they learnt within the first week to keep the two parts of their lives separate, otherwise they knew they would end up like Boyd and Grace, always fighting no matter what.

The rest of the team's antics are a source of amusing chatter between Felix and Spencer, despite the fact there's only three other members. They sit at night, curled up on the couch, trying to work out who Boyd's dating. On the one hand, Boyd and Grace act like an old married couple and always have done. But on the other hand, there's a definite spark between Boyd and Stella. Felix says it all depends on whether opposites really do attract or not.

One night, jokingly, Spencer's says that maybe they're way off the mark and the other couple is actually Stella and Grace. Felix makes him sleep on the couch for that remark and he makes a mental note never to make another.

The funny thing is, even though Felix and Spencer think they're the definition of discreet, Stella has noticed Something Going On. And little do Spencer and Felix know that Stella has a running bet with both Boyd and Grace, though neither knows about the other one. The bet is about coupling within the team, and because Stella knows the truth, she bet Boyd and Grace separately that the couple would be Spencer and Felix.

Grace countered with Felix and Boyd; Boyd countered with Spencer and Grace. Stella tried not to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Now she's just biding her time, waiting for the right moment to reveal the grand truth and then sit back and watch smugly as everything unfolds.

But Stella isn't to know the moment will never come. She isn't to know that Felix leaves, not only the team but Spencer as well, and she does it while he's recovering from being shot. And Stella's own position in the team is balancing, as one's head would do on the execution block.

Until the future unfolds, however, Stella is content to be smug and wait.

FIN


	9. Stella & Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: S5, Eps 3 & 4, 'Black Run, Parts 1 & 2'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

It was when Stella looked at her over the top of her plastic coffee cup that Felix had the first inklings of danger. Not a bad danger, just an unexpected one. At first, when Felix had first met Stella, she put her feelings down to the fact that both of them were new to the team. And as the others had already been together for four years, laughed and suffered together, it was natural Felix and Stella would gravitate towards each other as the outsiders. At least that's what Felix told herself.

But now, looking at Stella smiling at her, Felix found herself smiling back, the warmth in the gesture spreading to her eyes.

"Thanks for the coffee," Stella said, her voice soft and pleasant.

Felix just nodded and headed back to the lab, although she found she didn't want to leave. "Are you busy?" Felix asked suddenly.

"In general? In life? This weekend? Tonight? Or right now?" Stella replied with that same easy smile.

Felix decided to play along. "All of the above."

"Right now I'm busy staying out of DI Jordan's way. I don't think he likes me very much," Stella said, her expression suddenly serious. "And Superintendent Boyd doesn't look like the kind of person who likes having people underfoot. So right now I am staying out of the way.

"Tonight I haven't got any plans," she continued. "Except improving my microwave cooking skills. Same goes for the weekend, except then I have to do some housework." Stella pulled a face and Felix laughed. "And in general…no, I'm not busy."

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go for a drink," Felix said, inwardly cursing herself for being so shy.

"Right now?" Stella asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You're busy, remember?" Felix replied with a straight face.

Stella laughed and Felix thought it was the most beautiful sound on the planet. "True. After work?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I look forward to it." Stella looked over her shoulder and saw Boyd going into the squad room. "I should go."

Felix nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Stella smiled and put her hand on Felix's arm, letting it rest there for a little longer than was necessary. "See you later."

As Felix went into the lab, she was glad she had taken notice of the danger signs. They had pointed something good out for a change. Felix looked at the clock and frowned, willing it move round faster.

In the squad room, Stella was doing the same.  
FIN


	10. Boyd & Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Up to S7, Eps 11 & 12, 'Pieta, Parts 1 & 2'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Eve debated whether to answer the phone or not, but since Grace and Stella were both in the lab, she couldn't ignore it. Answering the call, she hoped it was something relevant to the case.

It wasn't. It was the morgue again, and even though Eve knew she shouldn't be, she found herself surprised that Boyd hadn't been in touch with them about Luke's body yet.

"Is everything alright?" Grace asked when Eve had put the phone down.

"Yeah," Eve replied, hating having to lie so blatantly.

Grace held her gaze, and Eve knew that Grace *knew* something was wrong. "Well I'll be in my office, if anyone wants me," the profiler said, giving a tight smile before leaving.

Stella didn't notice anything as she was working hard at the computer, and Eve was glad. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hide things from her colleagues.

After a while, Eve decided to escape from the lab and went to look at some old files. But her mind wasn't on the work, it was on Boyd and the problem he had created with his denial over Luke's death.

Finally deciding what she had to do, Eve took a deep breath and went into Grace's office. "I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place with regards to Boyd, and I don't want the responsibility any more," Eve said as she sat down.

"What responsibility?" Grace asked, clearly confused.

"Luke's death."

Grace's face drained of colour and her expression changed from confused to shocked. "Luke's dead?"

It was only then that Eve realised she had made a mistake. She had automatically assumed Boyd had told Grace; they were so close as friends Eve thought the profiler would have been the second person to know, with Eve herself being the first.

It was an unknown fact that Eve and Boyd were dating, and both preferred to keep it that way. But right from the start, Eve had made it very clear she wasn't jealous of Boyd's friendship with Grace. She understood and respected their closeness; she understood how important it was for Boyd to have someone he could talk to if he ever needed to.

And now, looking at the hurt in Grace's eyes, Eve knew she was going to catch hell from Boyd later, who in turn would get it in the neck from Grace. But it was too late to say 'oh, never mind', so she had to explain what had happened.

Grace sensed her colleague's uneasiness, but misread why Eve was uncomfortable. "Would you like me to deal with it?" the profiler asked.

Eve looked relieved. "Thanks." She smiled a little, stood and left, leaning against the wall outside, out of sight, and taking a deep breath.

For the rest of the afternoon Eve watched for Boyd, hoping he would come straight to the lab when he returned, even if was only just to see her. She wanted to see him before Grace had the chance to talk to him; it would do no good for Boyd to be confronted unawares.

"Hi, Eve," Boyd said as he walked into the lab.

*'Typical,'* Eve thought as she jumped and turned round. *'The minute I take my mind off him and start working, he turns up.'* "Hi," she replied. She waited until he was next to her before kissing him.

Boyd looked startled. "What was that for?"

"I'm made a mistake, I'm sorry," Eve said without preamble. "You need to collect Luke's body, you know you do, but you keep putting it off. The morgue keeps phoning me, I keep telling you, and you're not doing anything about. I couldn't handle it any more, so I thought I'd take to Grace." The scientist looked at Boyd. "I didn't know you hadn't told her about Luke." No answer. "Why didn't you tell her, Boyd? She's your best friend."

"That would make it real."

Eve had expected him to shout and gesture angrily like he normally did, so his quiet tone took her by surprise. "Oh, Boyd," she said quietly, reaching out to him.

Boyd stepped into her arms and bent his body so his head rested on her shoulder. Eve held him as best she could, pressing her cheek against his hair, not saying anything.

Outside, Spencer was just pulling a white coat on and luckily looked up before he hit the 'open' button on the door. His eyes widened and as quickly as he could, he took the coat off again and headed back to the squad room, trying not to smile. He was glad Boyd had finally found a little happiness.

FIN


	11. Spencer & Mel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: S1, Eps 7 & 8, 'A Simple Sacrifice, Parts 1 & 2'.  
> An additional bit for the part where Spencer leaves his mobile 'accidentally' in someone's office.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Mel shook her head as Spencer walked into the lift. "I can't believe you did that."

"What?" he said after the doors had shut. "I don't know why you're so surprised."

True, Spencer was well known for the pranks and stunts he pulled on people, especially his new girlfriend, Mel Silver, but that was always outside of work, never during office hours. And that was exactly what Mel told him.

Spencer turned and put his arms around her waist. "So what you're saying is that I'm only allowed to pull stunts like that on you?"

Mel pretended to resist. "Damn right. Only me."

"You know I'm not used to a woman telling me what to do."

Mel smiled and ran her hand over his hair. "You'd better get used to it, Spence, if you want me to stick around."

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that," Spencer replied with a grin.

Unfortunately he had nowhere to run and cursed his stupidity for making such a comment in an enclosed when she hit him.

"Another comment like that, DS Jordan, and you'll find yourself dumped," Mel told him.

Spencer kissed her in reply. "You know I don't mean it."

"I'm not so sure. I think you'll have to do a better job of convincing me."

It was only when someone cleared their throat rather impatiently that Spencer and Mel realised the lift had stopped and people were waiting for them to vacate the metal box.

"Get a room," someone grumbled as the policemen pushed their way through the small throng of people. As soon as they were clear of the building, Spencer and Mel leant against each other laughing hard.

"Well, in a way it was a good thing," Spencer said.

"How do you work that one out, Spence?" Mel asked, linking arms with him.

"At least it wasn't Boyd or Grace. Or Frankie. We'd never hear the end of it if Frankie caught us."

FIN


	12. Grace & Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: S5, Eps 11 & 12, 'Cold Fusion, Parts 1 & 2'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Felix went to check on Spencer for the umpteenth time in half an hour, resting her forehead against the cool glass as she watched his chest move up and down in a mechanical fashion. She was still trying to get to grips with the events of the past week, mulling things over and over to make sure her decision was the right one.

She glanced down at her watch, noting it was still two and a half hours before Boyd came to the hospital to take over. There had been a major argument in the hospital when Boyd had refused to leave Spencer alone. It was Grace, as always, who managed to talk some sense into him; they would all take turns in watching Spencer, even Stella, who was slowly regaining the team's trust.

Felix jumped when she felt arms encircling her waist and a head coming to rest between her shoulder blades. "You should be sleeping," the scientist stated.

"It's a little difficult when the bed feels empty," Grace replied.

Felix turned a little. "What if someone sees us?"

"You're still leaving, aren't you?"

It was a simple question, not a statement or accusation, and Felix took it the way it was meant to be taken. "Yes, I am."

Grace sighed and moved back, seeking Felix's hand in a more covert display of affection. "So you're not even going to give this a chance," the profiler said, gesturing between herself and Felix. Now her tone was slightly bitter.

"It's not that I don't want to," Felix replied, squeezing Grace's hand. "You know that. But after everything that's happened…." The scientist shook her head. "I just can't work in a place like that."

"We don't get shot at all the time, you know," Grace said. "Or have chemical packages sent to us."

Felix raised her eyebrows a little. "Just more often then is healthy for a person."

That earned a smile from Grace, albeit a small one. "Are you at least going to wait until Spence wakes up before you leave?"

Felix nodded. "I owe him that much. He's a pain sometimes, but he's a good man."

"I'm going to miss you," Grace said honestly.

Felix smiled. "Likewise," she replied, resting her forehead against Grace's.

Inside the room, a slow smile spread across Spencer's face. He had woken up quietly a few moments before and watched the two women interacting. When he saw them lean into each other, he thought it looked like the beginning of something good and he was happy for both of them.

Little did Spencer know, as he drifted back into unconsciousness, that it was the end.

FIN


	13. Boyd & Stella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: S6, Eps 7 & 8, 'Straw Dog, Parts 1 & 2'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Boyd stood against the wall for a long time after Grace had gone into her office, watching as she sat down behind her desk to look at Taylor's file. He hoped he had helped by telling her how the man had really died; he hoped Grace was finally able to move on from it. Boyd cared about her a lot and hearing what had happened between Grace and Taylor made his blood boil.

Finally Boyd stood up, his legs starting to go numb from remaining in one position too long. Grace, unaware of he was watching her, continued to leaf through Taylor's file, either reading or reminiscing. Boyd wasn't sure. Stretching a little, he headed off to the bathroom, intent on starting tidying the case notes away; his real reason for sticking around was to see if Grace needed a friend.

Out in the car park, Stella patted her clothes down and swore. Spencer turned, surprised. "What?"

"I've forgotten my car keys," she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I think this case got us all," he replied. "Want me to wait for you?"

"No, thanks," Stella said, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Spencer nodded as he got into his car. "Night."

Back in the building, Grace closed Taylor's file and let her finger linger on his face for a second, trying to hold onto the good memories she had of him. Finally she stood, collected her bag and turned the light off in her office. Out in the squad room, Grace paused, looking back at her office. In her mind's eye she could see her younger self and Taylor celebrating with a warm bottle of champagne.

Smiling sadly, Grace headed out of the back entrance of the building. Not that she expected any of the team to be around at that time of night, but she wanted to avoid contact with anybody at all.

Boyd came back from the bathroom to find Grace had gone. He pulled a face and went into his office to collect his coat, but when he saw the amount of paperwork on his desk, he decided to stay and start it anyway.

Stella came through the front entrance of the building, smiling at the night sergeant and saying, "Car keys," by way of explanation for her presence. When she reached CCHQ, she wasn't altogether surprised to see the light on in Boyd's office, but she was a little astonished to see he was alone. Stella had assumed he and Grace would be together, perhaps not working or even talking, just around each other. She had observed, from her first day of work, how Boyd and Grace were with each other, and she found herself jealous of that friendship.

Boyd caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see who it was, thinking for a moment that it might have been Grace. When he saw it was Stella, he removed his glasses and stood up.

"Forget something?" he asked quietly from his position of leaning against his doorframe.

Even though she knew he was there, Stella still jumped a little at his voice. "Yeah, car keys," she replied, turning and showing him the offending articles.

Boyd smiled and Stella's heart gave a little flutter. He had taken his jacket off and rolled his sleeves up, which was unusual in itself, and for some reason, Stella couldn't take her eyes off his forearms.

"Well, good night," Boyd said, still smiling, turning and heading back into his office.

Stella hesitated for only a second before taking something out of the top drawer of her desk. "Sir," she called, crossing the room quickly and hesitating in the doorway.

"Come in," Boyd told her. "What is it?"

"I-I've bought you something."

Boyd's eyebrows rose a fraction. "Bought me something?"

Stella nodded. "It's nothing…major, but since you broke the last one because of me…." She produced a well wrapped present from behind her; well wrapped, but obvious.

Boyd smiled. "A new mug," he stated, reaching for it and brushing Stella's fingers with his, apparently by accident. "Thank you."

Stella blushed. "You're welcome, sir. Anyway, good night." She turned and made it halfway across the room before looking back. "Sir, what you said to that guy I slapped, about me being sexy…did you mean it?"

"You heard that?" Boyd asked, both surprised and a little embarrassed.

"Yes."

Boyd thought about his answer, staring at the mug in his hands. "Yes, I did," he finally answered truthfully.

Stella looked amazed and pleased. "Really?"

"Really," Boyd replied, nodding.

"Thank you, sir. Good night."

This time it was Boyd who went after Stella, catching her at the double doors by the wrist and spinning her round. She looked surprised, but all coherent thought went out of her head as Boyd bent his head and kissed her. Stella's arms worked their way up to the back of his neck and her fingers wound themselves in his hair.

When they finally broke apart, Boyd looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…."

Stella's face fell. "You didn't mean it?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I just meant…I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, or…." He stopped and ran his hand through his hair, jumping when he made contact with her fingers which were still there. "I'm not very good at reading women," Boyd said finally.

"Can you understand this?" Stella asked, pulling his lips to hers and kissing him forcefully.

This time when they separated there was a silly boyish grin on Boyd's face. "Yeah, that I can understand perfectly."

FIN


	14. Grace & Frankie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Up to and including S4, but nothing specific.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Grace stood outside the place Frankie had asked to meet at, her expression one of extreme horror. "This had better be a joke," Grace muttered, taking a deep breath before pushing the doors open.

Inside was dimly lit, the smell of alcohol and stale cigarettes pungent in the air. Grace couldn't imagine for the life of her why Frankie had wanted to come here, but she wasn't about to deny the younger woman, especially when she so rarely asked for anything.

Finally locating the bar, Grace smiled at one of the tenders. "What can I get you, love?" he asked.

Grace tried not to scowl. She hated that Northern term of endearment. "I'm waiting for someone and I think she's late," Grace replied.

The bartender smiled. "Women are always the same," he said in an inoffensive tone.

Grace nodded. "We are. Hmm, what do I want? Why don't you surprise me?"

When her drink arrived, she sipped it hesitantly and was pleasantly surprised by its smooth flavour. The bartender went up in her estimation, though she didn't want to know the alcohol content of the cocktail.

"You've started without me."

Grace turned to see Frankie stood next to her, the pout on the scientist's face absolutely adorable. "I couldn't see you," Grace replied.

"Bathroom."

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing here now?"

Frankie looked uncomfortable and Grace's heart plunged to her feet. "Let me get a drink first." She motioned the bartender and said, "Same that she's got."

"If this was bad news, we could have done it at home," Grace said, her tone sharper than she intended.

Frankie blinked in surprise. "What? No! It's nothing like that. I just…I wanted to spend time with you in a more…comfortable environment. One where I can hold your hand or cuddle you, or even kiss you if I feel like it," she explained. "I don't mind hiding our relationship, Grace, but sometimes I'm so bloody happy I want to shout it to the world."

"Oh." The profiler blushed. "Sorry, but this is all…well, it's all new to me."

"Me as well, Grace." Frankie reached out hesitantly. "Come on, let's dance."

"I don't dance, Frankie," Grace objected.

"Neither do I, but it's a good excuse to grope you," Frankie said, grinning.

Grace looked horrified, then she smiled. "Well, when you put it like that…. What are we waiting for?"

FIN


	15. Spencer & Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: S7, Eps 3 & 4, 'Sins, Parts 1 & 2'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

A lit was on in the squad room of the CCU, but that wasn't unusual. What was strange was who was working so late. Spencer Jordan ran a hand over his face, noting absently that he needed to shave before coming back to work the next day, before yawning loudly. He was trying to made headway with his paperwork for the case they had just finished; he wasn't getting very far.

It wasn't that he didn't know what he was doing; far from it, as Spencer was one of the most organised people on the team, bar Grace. Actually, he thought Eve had the 'neatness' category sown up, but he knew she didn't agree.

And that was the crux of his problem. The scientist. Spencer snorted and shook his head. It was like some weird romantic comedy film: The Detective and the Scientist. He shook his head again. He had been so close to Eve earlier in the case; so close to getting past those perfectly constructed walls she had put up around herself.

That split second look, that brief hesitation. Spencer knew that Eve would have told him at least *something* if the damn sniffer dogs hadn't got a lead. He admitted it was a good lead - even that couldn't raise a smile as all the 'lead' jokes had been used to death by the rest of the team - but he couldn't help wishing they had waited to find it.

From the first day Eve had started working with the team, Spencer had felt a connection with her that he hadn't felt with any other scientist. He and Frankie had a rocky start, and while they'd become good friends, that was it. Felix had been good to talk to at the start, but then after Stella had joined them, the scientist preferred to talk to her than Spencer.

But Eve was different. Spencer desperately wanted to get to know her better but never seemed to get the chance. Groaning in frustration, he leant far back in his chair and pushed his knuckles into his closed eyes.

The faintest of noises made Spencer sit up straight, his eyes flying open. His vocal cords deserted him as he saw who it was.

"I was trying not to startle you," Eve said quietly. Her face was drawn and she had dark marks under her eyes, giving the impression she hadn't slept for weeks.

"You didn't," Spencer replied, keeping his tone light and neutral. "What are you doing here?"

Eve held a bag up. "For you."

"Me?"

"Well, us."

"What is it?" Spencer asked.

"Bribery," Eve replied with a smile. "I wanted…I wanted to thank you."

Spencer frowned. "What for?"

"Showing concern over something that happened ages ago," Eve said. "I know I was cold towards you, but it was a…difficult time for me. I don't particularly want to talk about it, but if I ever did…."

"You could talk to me," Spencer affirmed quickly, nodding his head once.

Eve smiled. "Thanks."

Spencer inhaled deeply, the smell of coffee and some sort of warm pastry drifting to him from the bag. "I'm not even going to *ask* where you got those from at this time of night."

Eve laughed, a throaty, heartfelt sound, and Spencer couldn't help grinning in reply. "That would be telling," the scientist said.

"Come on, let go sit somewhere more comfortable," he replied, standing and walking towards Grace's office.

"We'd better not leave any crumbs," Eve announced as they sat on the couch.

"Grace won't notice."

Eve raised her eyebrows. "You don't know much about women, Spence. Grace will know we've been in here even if things are left *exactly* the same."

"Well, she's a little fussy sometimes," Spencer said, fishing one of the cups out of the bag. "Mmm."

They ate in silence, Spencer sprawled at one end of the couch, Eve curled at the other. Afterwards they started talking, discussing the things that people do when they first get to know each other. At some point, Eve drifted closer to Spencer, and he made it easier for her to lean on him if she wanted.

Spencer was talking aimlessly about football and turned to see if Eve was paying attention. To his surprise, her face was only centimetres from his and without thinking, he kissed her.

"Mmm, I've been waiting for you to do that all night," Eve said with a smile.

Spencer grinned. "I've been waiting to do that all night."

"Do you think Grace will mind if I smoked?"

"She'll kill you."

"Hmm."

"So…."

Eve snuggled further into Spencer's side. "So?"

"What now?" he asked, amused by her action.

"Sleep."

Spencer grinned and kissed her hair. "Good idea."

The next day, Grace strode down the corridor shaking her head, having already had enough of Boyd before work even started. Boyd, luckily, had taken a detour to the bathroom, which spared him two things; one was having his head bitten off by Grace, and the second was what Grace found in her office.

"If he says that one more time…," the profiler muttered as she put her hand out to open her office door.

And stopped. It was already open and there, curled up quite comfortably on the couch, were Eve and Spencer. The grin that spread across Grace's face was natural and for a moment she just stood looking at them.

Then she cleared her voice loudly, causing them both to jump, waking abruptly. "It's alright," Grace said quickly, holding her hands up. "Your secret's safe with me. Now I suggest you go out the back. Don't worry, I'll take care of Boyd."

"I'm not sure I want to know," Spencer muttered as he and Eve made their way quickly through the squad room.

FIN


	16. Stella & Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Up to and including S7, but before S8.  
> Set after Pieta. Told from Eve's PoV.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

It started with a kiss. Yeah, I know, that's the name of a song, and it's not strictly true, but it sounds good and it's a good answer when people ask how we got together. The truth is it was a lot less romantic and more dramatic, in its own way.

Let me start at the beginning. We'd just finished a particularly harrowing set of cases and we'd all been put through an emotional furnace that made Hell look like a picnic in the park. Boyd had it worst, with the death of Luke. I suppose I had it second worse, what with the reminders of the burial mounds and then Bosnia….

I can still remember those young lads standing up to the man who they knew to be a murderer. I can only imagine what they were feeling, but they did it. I think it was their bravery that brought me to tears more than anything else. Oh, I didn't cry in the interview room, though I could see the raw emotion on everyone else's faces. But as soon as I was alone, I balled my eyes out.

After that, I decided to go for a drink. I didn't know about anyone else, but I wanted to be alone. I thought Spence and Stella would be in each other's company for a while, and I knew Boyd had gone to the morgue. I figured that if he wanted company, he'd be with Grace. I always thought those two had a thing going.

Imagine my surprise, then, when I entered our local watering hole to see Spence and Grace sat together holding hands. I could see she was upset, but I still figured if Boyd had really needed her, she would have been with him. That meant I wasn't the only one on my own. It's amazing, isn't it, that even though we're a close team, even a family, we're all alone? Well, apart from Spence and Grace. I remember thinking 'Jammy buggers, I wonder how long that's been going on?' while secretly being happy for them.

So I left the pub before either of them saw me and headed to one as far away as I dared go. There I ordered a bottle of beer - not my normal beverage of choice, you understand, but something in me demanded it - and cursed the government for their enforced smoking ban in pubs. I knew then that people on the continent had the right idea; bars and restaurants could still be smoking inside if they bought a license. Why do the English government have to be so rigid?

I'd just finished my first drink and was about to order a second when I felt someone's eyes on me. Not being able to see who was watching, I just shrugged it off and started my next beer. When I felt it again, I didn't have far to look for the perpetrator.

Across the bar from me sat Stella, drinking bottles of beer. When she noticed I had noticed her, she nodded once and went back to her beverage. I understood that to mean 'I wasn't following you, this is just coincidence. I want to be alone as well.' Next time she looked up, I smiled and nodded back.

But as the night wore on, I found myself less and less inclined to stay on my own so I started to drink around the bar. I hadn't realised Stella was also doing the same, so when we met in the middle, we both had a good laugh over it. I think it was what we both needed.

We sat and drank until closing time, talking very little but bashing shoulder, arms and elbows often. I couldn't remember having as much fun for ages, and we weren't even doing anything.

We left the pub, and both of us declined to get a taxi, preferring to walk. After a while, I started to feel tired and I turned to Stella. "How much further is your place?" I asked.

Stella stopped and stared at me. "I thought we were walking to your place."

I shook my head. "My place is that way."

"Mine's that way."

We were pointing in almost opposite directions, of course, and both directions were different to the one we were heading in. For a moment we stood staring at each other, then we both cracked up laughing again. Combination of tiredness, alcohol, and finally relaxing meant we ended up leaning on each other for support.

When we finally regained control of ourselves, our faces were closer than I realised. I remember thinking Stella had flawless skin and fiery eyes, and that's about it. The reason my memory fails me at that point is because we kissed.

I won't say who initiated it; for one, neither of us can remember, and for another, it doesn't matter. It was mutual and it was very enjoyable.

And that's how it started. I think 'with a kiss' is the best version to tell people.

FIN


	17. Spencer & Stella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: S5, Eps 5 & 6, 'Subterraneans, Part 1 & 2'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

The pub was quiet, which was just the way Spencer wanted it to be. He felt tired and irritable, and the case they had just wrapped up wasn't helping his mood. They had all been convinced that Henderson was guilty; but when Boyd broke him down…. Spencer shook his head slightly as he sipped his pint. It was one of those victories that turned to ashes straight away, especially listening to Henderson talking. He had only wanted his family to love him; who didn't?

On top of that, Spencer and his girlfriend had parted ways, and under unpleasant circumstances as well. He sipped his drink again, thinking he had hidden his feelings well. As it turned out, nothing could have been further from the truth.

When his girlfriend confronted him about it, Spencer hadn't seen the point in trying to deny what she said. There wasn't much point when it was the truth, and it led him to wonder if the rest of the team had noticed what she had seen.

Looking up out of curiosity, Spencer scanned the occupants of the pub, freezing with his pint half way to his mouth when he saw the one person he didn't want to see. Unfortunately, there was no way he could make it out of there without her seeing him, so he sighed and dropped his gaze back to the bar. Hopefully the air of 'piss off and leave me alone' he was exuding would convince her to stay away.

It didn't work.

"Hi."

Spencer sighed and looked up. "Hi."

Stella looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I know you don't want disturbing, but I just wanted to ask…have I done anything to upset you?"

Spencer recalled what she had said to him earlier in the case; Stella had told him not to take his bad mood out on her as she hadn't done anything. She didn't know how wrong she was.

"No, you haven't," Spencer said.

"Then why are you constantly pissed at me?" Stella asked in frustration. "One minute you blow hot, the next cold. Make up your mind!"

Spencer was so fascinated by the way her hair seemed to become redder when she was angry, and the way her eyes flashed dangerously, yet alluringly. Her lips were shining and he longed to touch them.

Suddenly he was aware she was moving, and in his mind's eye, Spencer thought it was towards him. Then he realised it was only what he wanted to see; Stella was, in fact, leaving, apparently thinking he wasn't giving her an answer.

"Ah, hell," Spencer muttered, taking a large gulp of his beer, throwing some money on the bar and running after her. "Stella, wait!"

She turned on her heel suddenly, causing Spencer to skid to a halt. "What?"

Without thinking, Spencer grabbed Stella's arms, pulled her towards him and kissed her. When they pulled apart, he gave her a minute to slap him if she wanted. She didn't.

"You're the reason I broke up with my girlfriend," Spencer said sometime later as they walked along. They weren't holding hands, but they were so close they might as well have been.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Stella asked. "Why all the grumpiness? I thought you and Boyd had a competition going."

Spencer smiled. "Not exactly. But it would be unprofessional."

"Are those Boyd's words or yours?" Stella's voice had an edge to it.

"Mine."

"Aren't you at least willing to try? I am," Stella said. "And don't feed me any crap about your career. Mine's just as important."

"And what if it doesn't work between us?" Spencer asked.

Stella shrugged. "You can always ask for a transfer."

"Why me?"

"Because you're a gentleman. You'd be willing to make the sacrifice for me."

Spencer was about to snap back when he saw the mischievous twinkle in her eye. "I don't know. You're asking a lot from me."

"I tell you what. I'll buy you a take away and you can decide while we eat," Stella replied.

Spencer grinned. "You're on," he said, slipping his hand into hers.

FIN


	18. Grace & Stella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: S6, Eps 9 & 10, 'Double Bind, Parts 1 & 2'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"And you didn't tell them?" Grace asked.

"Of course not."

"Didn't you want to?"

"That's a completely different thing," Stella replied from her rather comfortable position tucked into Grace's side.

They were sat on the couch at Grace's house sharing a bottle of wine, discussing the finer points of the latest case. They usually did this when the case was over, but this time it was different because Grace hadn't been there. In her absence, Stella had taken over the role of profiler, pointing things out in such a way that the team thought Grace was still actually with them. Except Boyd, of course.

"And Boyd really got stabbed with a pen?" Grace asked, clearly amused.

Stella nodded and sat up to take a drink. "He wasn't very happy about it."

"When is Boyd ever happy about anything?"

Stella turned to look at Grace. "You really upset him by leaving."

"He upset me by being him," the profiler retorted, and Stella flinched. Grace reached out and brushed her cheek. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about Boyd."

"He cares about you," Stella said. "A lot. I don't want to hurt him by telling him the truth about us."

Grace frowned. "Boyd's a big boy now. He'll be fine."

But Stella shook her head. "I don't think he will be. You really don't get it, do you, Grace?"

"Obviously not," the profiler replied somewhat sourly.

"Boyd has a thing for you," Stella stated seriously.

Grace stared for a moment before throwing her head back and laughing loudly. "What gave you that idea?" she asked once she had calmed down.

Stella looked affronted. "Lots of things."

"I always thought he had a thing for you," Grace said offhandedly.

Stella's eyes went wide. "Me?"

Grace just nodded. "He thinks you're sexy."

Stella was speechless, which made Grace laugh even more.

"Boyd and I have known each other a long time, before we started working together in the cold case unit," the profiler said, drawing Stella back to her. "That's why we seem close, because I'm about the only friend he has." She paused. "Come to think of it, he's about the only friend I've got as well. But believe me…." Grace kissed Stella's head. "…You have nothing to worry about from Boyd."

"Why?" Stella asked.

"Apart from the reason I've just given you?" Grace replied, amused. "Because he's seeing Eve."

Stella shot off the couch. "*What?* She never told me!"

"He didn't tell me, either. I just happened to notice them together one day." Grace slipped her wine. "They make quite a cute couple."

"Like us?" Stella asked, sitting back down, and Grace nodded. "I thought Spencer and Eve would have gotten together."

"Spencer's still seeing Frankie."

"The scientist that left before I arrived?" Stella asked.

Grace nodded again. "I'll have to introduce to her some time. You'll like her."

"I'd like that," Stella replied, wrapping her arms around Grace's waist. "What do you want to watch?"

"New Tricks."

Stella rolled her eyes but wisely made no comment. Instead she simply said, "Your turn to put the TV on and fill the glasses up."

Grace groaned as she stood up. "What happened to looking after your elders?"

"We live in a society that promotes equality," Stella replied, stretching languidly on the couch. "This is part of that."

"Keep doing that and we won't be watching anything," Grace told her with a sly smile, laughing as Stella shot into a sitting position.

"Maybe after the programme," the younger woman said with a wink.

Grace smiled. "So you do enjoy New Tricks after all."

Snuggling down again, Stella said, "I enjoy anything as long as I'm with you."

FIN


	19. Grace & Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: S6, Eps 1 & 2, 'Wren Boys, Parts 1 & 2'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Grace chatted all throughout dinner in an attempt to draw Eve into a conversation, but by the time they were drinking coffee, the profiler had reached the end of her patience.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you just not going to talk to me for the rest of the night?" Grace asked.

Eve looked up. "Pardon?"

Grace rolled her eyes. "Go and have a cigarette. You're always easier to talk to when you've had your nicotine fix."

"That was a cheap shot, Grace," Eve replied, her tone laced with hurt. But she rose anyway and stood by the kitchen window. It was a strict rule in the house; Eve could smoke in the kitchen as long as it was by the window, but nowhere else. Grace only put up with the habit because she cared so much for the scientist.

"Well, I'm sorry but you've barely said two words to me since we left work," the profiler said.

Eve stared out of the window. "Do you think that perhaps I'm tired of hiding?"

"No, I don't," Grace replied firmly. "I know you; you'd rather keep your personal life just that: personal. So don't try to use that as an excuse."

"Why didn't you tell me about Boyd's son?" Eve asked. "You two are close, so must have known about it for a long time. You must have known when we met and then when I started working in the cold case unit, but you never said anything. Do you know how that made me feel today?" She took a drag of her cigarette. "It's bad enough trying to fit into a team like yours, one that's been together for years already, and been through so much together. It's like an odd piece of jigsaw trying to fit in where it doesn't belong."

"You belong in this team," Grace objected.

"Maybe, but you're missing the point," Eve replied. "Which I find somewhat amusing for a psychologist like you."

Grace glared. "Cheap shot. Are we even now?"

"Perhaps." Eve sighed and ground her cigarette butt out in the ashtray. "I might seem confident on the surface, but when I started working in the unit I was nervous as hell. I still am a little. You're there all the time, you have no idea of the reputation you have as a team, not just in the police force, but the scientific world as well. And yes, Boyd has a reputation for being a hard case who likes to yell. Don't you think a little heads up about his son should have been in order? I could have made a serious mistake without even realising it."

"I honestly didn't think about it," Grace admitted. "I suppose I felt like I'd be breaking some confidentiality if I had told you, but the rest of the team knows." She nodded to herself. "Perhaps that was it. You fitted in so well, Eve, from the first day, that by the end of the first week, I felt like you'd been with us for ages. Telling you about Joe never crossed my mind and it should have. I'm sorry."

Eve smiled. "It's alright. I think I'll forgive you."

"Only think?" Grace asked, amused. "What do I have to do to make you certain?"

"Promise me there's nothing else you're hiding," Eve said seriously. "I want to stay in this job for quite a few years, and not just because I get to work with the woman I love."

Grace blushed magnificently. "Thank you."

"For telling the truth? You're welcome," Eve said.

"I'm not hiding anything else," Grace promised. "And I wouldn't worry about your standing in the team. Stella's is shakier than yours."

Eve looked surprised. "Still?"

"Some wounds take longer to heal. I'm sure you know that yourself."

Eve's eyes clouded. "Yes, I do."

Grace smiled and stretched a hand out. "Come on, let's go and watch a film."

"Alien?" Eve asked, looking hopeful.

"I was thinking more Love Actually."

Eve pulled a face. "Predator."

"City of Angels."

"Terminator."

"The Bodyguard."

Eve paused. "Not a bad film. Alright, you win this time. But we're watching Alien tomorrow. Or Predator. Or Terminator."

Grace smiled as she kissed her. "Yes, dear."

FIN


	20. Mel & Frankie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: S4, Eps 3, 'False Flag, Parts 1'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"Honey, I'm home!" Frankie shouted as she shut the front door, dropping her bag and coat on the floor thankfully. "I'm sorry I'm late but I was caught up at work. You know how it is."

Such comments usually warranted a laugh or a sarcastic reply, but that night the house was quiet. Frankie frowned, wondering where Mel was. After all, she knew the blonde had left the office; she had watched her go.

Shrugging slightly, Frankie went into the living room and switched the light on. "Bloody hell!" she exclaimed, jumping violently when she saw Mel sat on the couch. "What are you doing in the dark?"

"Waiting for you to come home."

"Yeah, well, Boyd wanted me to run some more tests. He doesn't seem to understand what 'life outside work' means," Frankie replied, smiling as she sat down next to Mel.

But the blonde stood up. "I see."

Frankie frowned. "Alright, what's going on?"

"What's going on?" Mel repeated, glaring at her. "Let me think. Does the word 'bomb' mean anything to you?"

"Oh. That."

"Yes! That!" Mel threw her hands up the air, giving a fair impression of Boyd, but Frankie didn't think laughing would have been a good idea.

"I was perfectly safe, you know," Frankie replied calmly.

"No, I didn't know, that's the point!"

"You seemed fine at work," Frankie protested.

Mel stared at her incredulously. "Of course I did! What was I supposed to do or say? 'Excuse me for a moment, sir, I've got to shout at my girlfriend for almost giving me a heart attack playing with a bomb'?"

Frankie blinked in surprise. "Were you that worried about me?"

"Don't sound so shocked," Mel replied grumpily.

"I am so sorry," Frankie said, standing up and crossing the room to the blonde. "I honestly didn't think about it. You know when we're at work, we pretend so hard to be just friends so no one suspects anything that sometimes I forget we're more than simply work colleagues. I know it's not an excuse but…." She shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"We hide because Boyd would give us shit for allowing our personal lives to interfere with work," Mel replied. "Spencer would make a number of inappropriate comments, and Grace would be shocked."

"I know, but sometimes I think it would be easier if we just told the truth."

Mel smiled. "That's what we always tell people, isn't it?"

Frankie nodded. "Case of pot, kettle, black, I think."

Mel reached out and wrapped her arms around Frankie. "Promise me you won't do anything that stupid again."

"I can only promise I'll try."

"That'll have to do, then."

FIN


	21. Boyd & Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Up to and including S7, but before Eps 12, 'Pieta, Part 2'.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\Grace:/ *elegance, loveliness, polish, refinement, beauty, style, poise, charm.* (definition from Microsoft Word 2007 thesaurus).

\Grace:/ *charm; goodwill; ornament, accomplishment; unmerited favour; divine kindness and mercy; delay granted; thanksgiving at meals.* (definition from The Oxford School Dictionary, printed 1960).

Boyd peered over his spectacles at the computer and the book in front of him. On a piece of paper, he scribbled 'charm' and looked back at the computer. And then the book. Back to the computer. And he frowned.

Why did every dictionary or thesaurus have to contain different meanings for the same word? Suddenly Boyd felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck and casually he looked to his right, just in time to see a brief movement. Grace appeared to be studying something at her desk as well, but Boyd knew she was watching him.

He shook his head. He wasn't quite sure how he had allowed himself to be talked into such a stupid bet. Well, that wasn't true. Boyd knew exactly how he had allowed himself to be talked into it; he had found Grace could be extremely persuasive when she wanted to be.

And technically, Boyd reminded himself, it wasn't even a bet. It was more of an ultimatum, or some sort of blackmail, and all because he didn't want to tell the truth. Grace had challenged him to come up with a good explanation of her name - both fore- and surnames - and a fact about it she didn't already know. Unfortunately, if Boyd lost, Grace was going to get him to go back to his roots; 'Boyd' was a Scottish name, apparently, with its own clan tartan as well.

When Grace had told Boyd that, he felt a trickle of fear run down his back. "Tartan?" he had said.

Grace had nodded, smiling innocently. "Tartan. And there's a kilt made with the Boyd tartan. Your size, I believe. I have it in a secure place for when you lose."

Boyd took his glasses off and threw them on the desk, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew Grace was definitely watching him now and he imagined she was wearing a smug expression, but he didn't care. He was determined to win, but not by her rules.

"Problems?"

Boyd peered at the owner of the voice through the gaps between his fingers. "Go away, Grace," he whined.

She laughed as she crossed the room. "Not a chance."

"This is stupid. Why are you doing this to me?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to hide any more," Grace replied seriously. "I feel like you're ashamed of me; of us."

Boyd looked at her, his expression pained. "You know that's not true."

"Look, it was only supposed to be a bit of fun, Boyd," Grace said. She only called him 'Peter' when they weren't in the office. "Just forget it."

Sighing, Boyd counted to ten before rising to his feet and following her, but he stopped halfway to her office. Turning on his heel, he went into the squad room. "Stella, get Eve," he ordered.

Stella looked up, surprised. "Sir?"

"Just do it," Boyd snapped.

"Something happened, sir?" Spencer.

"Let's wait for the ladies, yeah, Spence?"

Stella reappeared with Eve a few minutes later. "What's going on?" the scientist grumbled. "I was busy, Boyd."

"We're all busy, Eve," he replied, gesturing. "This won't take two minutes." He took a deep breath. "I've got something very important to tell you. Grace and I…well, we're…." Boyd stalled, not able to find the right words, and not knowing Grace was stood behind him, watching him.

It was Eve who broke the silence. "You and Grace are dating, right?" she said.

Boyd stared. "How did you…?"

She shrugged. "It seems really obvious to me."

"Me too," Stella added, nodding.

Boyd immediately glared at Spencer, who held his hands up. "I don't pay attention to anything like that. I'm a bloke, remember?" He shrugged as well. "Doesn't mean I didn't notice, though."

"So you all knew?" Boyd asked in surprise and the rest of the team nodded. Suddenly he wheeled, staring at Grace. "Did you know they knew? Is that what this was all about? Embarrassing me in front of the team?"

Grace sighed. "No, it wasn't, Boyd. Don't be bloody stupid. Honestly, you can be such hard work sometimes. Do you really think I would have made you do something so ridiculous?"

"Was it a test?" he asked, his voice suspiciously calm.

"No. Well, a little." Grace sighed and shook her head. "I just wanted to see if you would do it."

"You want to know what your name means to me?" Boyd replied. "It means that you're the woman I love."

The silence in the room was twice as deafening as before and nobody looked more surprised at Boyd's admission than the man himself. Eventually, Grace moved a little.

"What?" she said.

Boyd pulled a face. "Please don't make me repeat it, not in front of them anyway."

"Repeat what?" Eve asked.

"I never heard anything," Stella said.

"I think it's almost lunch time, isn't it?" Spencer asked. "Pub, my treat?" He looked pointedly at Boyd and Grace. "You two can stay here. Please. And when we get back, we'll pretend it never happened, okay? You can shout as much as you want, Boyd. In fact, I insist."

Boyd glared at him. "Spence."

"Yeah?"

"Piss off."

"Gone."

Grace waited until they were alone before walking slowly up to Boyd. "Did you mean it?"

"I said it, didn't I?" Boyd replied. "In front of the rest of the team, no less." He groaned. "Oh, why did I do that?"

"Because it was a natural reaction," Grace said, circling his waist with her arms.

Boyd nodded. "Yes, it was." He looked at her. "So you're not going to make me wear a kilt, then?"

Grace laughed and shook her head. "Unless you want to…at home…." She trailed off, blushing.

Boyd raised his eyebrows, then grinned. "Well, since you asked so nicely…."

FIN


End file.
